Implantable medical devices are used for a variety of medical purposes including treatment of particular medical conditions, gathering patient body parameter data, and providing regular doses of therapy such as electro-stimulation or medications. Such implantable medical devices may include internal circuitry coupled to one or more external electrodes or electrode connectors. Electrostatic discharge during handling of such implantable medical devices can cause damage to internal electronics. Such damage to an implantable medical device may remain unnoticed until after the implantable medical device is implanted within a patient. If the electrostatic discharged caused significant damage to the implantable medical device, the implantable medical device may have to be removed via a subsequent medical procedure, at significant cost and inconvenience, as well as additional risk to the patient.